1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display control method, and a display control program, which can be suitably applied to a digital still camera which can photograph a subject as a still image (hereinafter, photographing a subject as a still image may also be referred to as “still image shooting”) and also which can shoot a subject as a moving image (hereinafter shooting a subject as a moving image may also be referred to as “moving image shooting”).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the related art, when a digital still camera performs still image shooting of a subject, a still image obtained as the result of the photography is generated and recorded. Also, when a digital still camera performs still image shooting of a subject, a still image obtained as the result of thinning out the pixels of the still image and reducing the size (hereinafter also referred to as “still image thumbnail”) is generated and recorded.
Also, with the related art, when a digital still camera performs moving image shooting of a subject, a moving image, formed of a plurality of unit images (field images or frame images) which are temporally continuous, obtained as the result of the shooting, is generated and recorded. Also, when a digital still camera performs still image shooting of a subject, a unit image representing the moving image is extracted from the moving image, and a still image obtained as the result of thinning out the pixels of the unit image and reducing the size (hereinafter also referred to as “unit image thumbnail”) is generated and recorded.
With the related art, a digital still camera displays a list of multiple still image thumbnails and multiple unit image thumbnails on a display screen of a display unit, arranged in matrix fashion. Thus, the digital still camera enables a user to search for still images and moving images to be played by the still image thumbnails and unit image thumbnails displayed on the display screen of the display unit (e.g., Japanese unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-295236 (pp 8 and 11, FIG. 10)